


Love Story

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: Annabeth is the daughter of Athena Chase, the extremely close rival of Poseidon Jackson, father of Percy Jackson. When the parents clash together, Annabeth and Percy are forced apart. Will they have their happy ending in their own love story? Or will it be as tragic as Romeo and Juliet's love story? Part of the Late Birthday One-Shots and The Percy Ship Chronicles.





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! HERE'S THE UPDATED ONE, GUYS!
> 
> Now, guys, there's this one dude who told me off on FFN for 'copyright whatnot, copying expired Shakepearean works and Taylor Swift's Love Story. So, dude, I removed the lyrics. Can you please put me out of the reportable offenses community? (Or if already removed, thanks anyway)
> 
> ENJOY SOME PERCABETH SUFFOCATING FLUFF AND ANGST, Y'ALL!

"Percy." 16-year-old Perseus looked back, met with the stern sea-green eyes of his father. "Yes, Dad?"

His father straightened his tie. "Don't go over the wall, okay?"

Percy nodded. He didn't know why he shouldn't go over that wall. All he knew was that the wall made his father anxious and angry. Percy turned around and opened the doorknob of the door, ready to explore the wide property of his father's home before he was stopped.

"And Percy?"

He looked back.

"Just remember who the enemy is, okay?"

Percy nodded wordlessly once more as he went out and closed the door. He didn't understand why his dad called the Chases that was their neighbor 'enemy'. He knew enough that they were huge rivals in business and that Athena Chase had stolen Poseidon's property in Athens. He sighed and looked up at the balcony that stuck out of the wall, making it seen by the Jacksons, regretting it. The first thing he noticed was the beautiful and cold grey eyes of a blond girl about his age, staring at him with a touch of hope? Sadness?

\----

Annabeth Chase, daughter of the extremely powerful Athena Chase, the rival of Poseidon Jackson looked up the balcony and sighed. Her mother had been furious about how Ocean Exploration and Dare Enterprises had managed to top the sales of her company. Wanting to avoid her mother's wrath (even if it wasn't directed at her), she went for the balcony, which offered an excellent view of Jackson Manor beside The Chase's grand mansion.

She looked downwards and sucked her breath. There. There was the boy of her mother's rival, Percy Jackson.

Then the boy suddenly tilted his head up and stared right back at her with those mesmerizing sea-green eyes.

And little did she know that Percy already had a crush on her.

\----

Annabeth bumped into her friends Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano during at a gala her mother had planned. To nobody's surprise, she invited the Jacksons. Annabeth knew why. To flaunt her brand new things. To show off the success of her company. To attract the wealthy people and talk them into supporting her company than the insufferable Jacksons.

As she chatted with them, she caught the glint of those sea-green eyes through the crowd. Excusing herself from the conversation, Annabeth weaved her way through the crowd. _Thank you Mother for giving me those deportment classes,_ she thought as she spotted him, chatting with the heir of the Dare, Rachel Elizabeth Dare herself.

Rachel spotted her and waved her over and Annabeth thanked Rachel for the invite. "Hey, Annabeth!" she greeted her cheerfully. "Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, that's Annabeth Chase."

He looked like a hero in those stories. Messy raven black hair. An arrogant but normal smirk. And he was HOT. Period.

She shook her head, clearing herself of those thoughts. _No, Annabeth._ She chided herself. _He's MY rival. Nuh-uh. Mother's never going to approve of this Jackson boy._

She held her breath as she smiled and offered her hand. Percy watched her reaction as he sank into a curtesy and kissed her hand, looking at her.

"My, my, Miss Chase," he said in a haunting but beautiful voice. "You look quite beautiful tonight."

Annabeth's eyes slightly narrowed. Her defenses were piled high. Nuh-uh. She graced him with a smile that would make any boy beg for more. She laughed softly. "Thank you, Mister Jackson. However, compared to you, I would look like a…" She searched for a good word to fit. "A middle-class lady."

He laughed. "A middle-class lady with stunning grey eyes and princess blond curls could make any man, myself included, grovel at your feet, asking for your heart."

"You're flattering me," she said in a formal voice, and glanced over at Rachel, who had lost attention in the conversation and was now talking with Mr. Beauregard about his lost daughter, the famous Selina Beauregard.

"Would you mind a dance, Chase?"

"No, I won't, Jackson," Annabeth smiled dangerously as he ignored her and led the way to the dance floor.

\----

Annabeth wiped the last of the tears away. She had been hit with her mother's cold wrath by conversing with the 'Jackson boy' at the gala three months ago.

Her mother was wrong. The 'Jackson boy' or what Annabeth coldly chided her mom about ("His name is Percy.") was not like her mother had described. He was now a dear friend.

And she tried to conjure some happy memories with Percy to distract her from rethinking what hurtful insults her mother carelessly tossed at her.

A random one began to rise from her memories and she willingly submitted to it.

"You should let Annabeth act like a normal kid!" a twelve-year-old Percy was yelling at her mom, tugging a crying Annabeth behind him. "It's NOT fair to treat her like she's not your daughter!"

Her mother yelled back. "You don't know anything about raising a good offspring, child! I knew you took after your brat of a father!" Athena marched out and grabbed Annabeth and pulled her roughly inside the door. On the other house, Poseidon banged the door open and went to his son, pulling him tightly. "You have no right to yell at my son like that!"

"Yes, I do! Sea spawns!"

Percy was fighting back against his father, thinking he could grab Annabeth, who was struggling to reach Percy. "PERCY! Don't leave me!" she cried.

"Annabeth!" was the last thing that escaped his mouth before he was carted off inside his house.

\----

**One Year Later...**

Percy only smiled at her confession. Annabeth looked a little bit surprised. "You're not surprised?"

Percy's grin only grew bigger. "That's because I like you too, Miss Chase."

Annabeth's jaw dropped and Percy shut it close. "Why? You'd think I'd be surprised and you're like 'I'm cool'?" He smirked.

"How'd you know?" Her voice was mixed with suspiciousness.

"I call it when I see it." He glanced at his watch. "Our time's up," he stood up and Annabeth clutched on to his wrist. "Yeah, Annie?"

Annabeth hated that nickname but she let it pass. "Can you take us somewhere where we can be alone?"

Percy tilted his head. "I do know a place," he whispered, his voice soft.

"I'll wait here. Can you please take me there?"

"It's a special place between me and my mom."

"Please, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy took one look at Annabeth and closed his eyes. "Sure, just don't reveal it anybody else," he said after a few minutes and gently took off Annabeth's hand and brushed his lips against it, leaving her alone as if he was never there.

Annabeth sat there for a moment before standing up and going back to her mansion.

\----

**Another Year later...**

When Annabeth arrived, she didn't expect the picnic Percy had prepared.

He had opened his arms and yelled: "Happy 18th Birthday, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth had put a trembling hand to her mouth before flying at Percy and engulfing him in a hug.

"You remembered!" She sniffed, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to overtake her as Percy wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around. "What kind of boyfriend would I be to forget your birthday?"

It had been a year since they quietly declared themselves as 'boyfriend and girlfriend' unofficially. They celebrated it alone, since the competition between their parents were growing tense. Both of their parents had yelled at each other a message, yelled loud and clear: "STAY AWAY!" Annabeth herself had decreed one year before they officially declared it.

But Percy insisted that they kept on meeting as Annabeth begged him not to go when she began to realized she loved him. They came clean with each other and Annabeth had found out that Percy felt the same, which was why he insisted on secret meetings.

But, man, did she understate her boyfriend. He had more plans in mind.

Also Annabeth had forgotten something.

"Wise Girl," he started going down on one knee. "When we revealed to each other our feelings, I've been waiting since this moment to ask you one thing."

Annabeth's throat closed up. "Which is?"

He pulled a small box and presented her with a sparking diamond necklace with one tear-shaped sapphire hanging from the center. Annabeth gasped. "Annabeth. Will you be the Wise Girl for this Seaweed Brain?"

She was so happy she forgot being a lady, and cried happily as she leaped in Percy's arms, kissing him tenderly.

\----

"PERCY!" Percy whipped his head around to find his angry father marching towards him, pushing Annabeth out of sight.

When he met Poseidon, he was hugged. "What were you doing with the Chase girl?" his father's breath smelled like the sea.

"Nothing," Percy replied back, staring into the bushes where he had pushed Annabeth.

Annabeth was staring at his father, her grey eyes looking nervous. If she got caught, then...

"JACKSON! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" A high-pitched shriek echoed out of the shadows as Athena stepped out, looking as angry as Tartarus.

Poseidon let go of his son, pushing Percy behind him as he faced the so-called 'goddess'.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Athena roared.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!" Poseidon thundered.

"THEN WHY WAS YOUR SON CONVERSING WITH A GIRL THAT WAS THE CARBON COPY OF MY DAUGHTER?"

"YOUR DAUGHTER WAS TRYING TO SELL HIM OFF!"

Athena's eyes widened. "DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!"

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE MY SON THEN!"

"Mother!" A breathless yell was heard out the bushes and Annabeth scrambled out, her hair filled with twigs and leaves.

"Annabeth!" Athena ran to her and she engulfed her daughter in a hug. "Oh, I was so worried!" Athena faced her daughter. "What did the Poseidon spawn say to you?"

Annabeth looked down. "Nothing, mother." she trembled as she said this.

Athena's calm manner turned angry again. "Nothing? NOTHING?" She jabbed a finger at Annabeth's chest, pushing her backwards. "HE PUSHED YOU AND YOU SAY NOTHING!"

"LEAVE ANNABETH OUT OF THIS!" Percy angrily yelled, pushing his father behind and offering Annabeth a hand as he pulled her up, clutching her close.

Athena's professionalism cracked as she trembled in anger, her arms heaving. "Why you-"

She slapped Percy in the face, a sound echoed in the evening.

Poseidon recovered from his shock and stormed over, slapping Athena and pulled Percy roughly.

"You're in deep trouble, Perseus." his father grumbled.

Percy looked behind and saw Annabeth being dragged roughly by Athena, who was ignoring her yelps of pain.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

\----

"WE WILL GET OUT OF THIS, I PROMISE!"

That was Percy's promise to Annabeth, as he mouthed her those words as she was dragged out of sight.

And ever since, Annabeth held to the last remnants of that promise, when the Jacksons suddenly decided to move out of San Francisco and into New York.

\----

**(Three Years Later)**

Annabeth tiredly waited in the first spot she and Percy had agreed on meeting five years ago. She always went here, holding out for his promise that he would be back for her.

She glanced at her wristwatch. It was past 10 pm. She sighed, long and hard, going back.

What she didn't know was that, somewhere, Percy was watching her from the wall, waiting for the chance to sneak out of his house.

\----

In the tiredness of it all, Annabeth's wobbly knees gave way as she sank to the ground. It had been a long time since they were separated by their parents. Athena had gotten a massive stroke. Poseidon went with another woman named Amphitrite, which caused his partners to think he wasn't loyal anymore and had gotten bankrupt. Dare Enterprises was the only one still large and running company out of all three rival companies.

But where was Percy now? Still being the suave male model? Taking care of his mom?

She cried once more, thoughts such as Are you coming back? and Did you really love me? and Why did you make me hope? swirled in her brain.

In her misery, she never knew she walked around and had sat on a branch of a precariously thin tree. She had leaned forward and had fallen when two strong arms kept her in place. She turned to look around and found Percy's handsome face staring at her.

"Seaweed Brain!" she flew at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

He stuck his hand in his pocket, and with a flourish, he presented her with a beautiful ring.

"Annabeth Diana Chase, I loved you since I laid my eyes on you in that ball. I kept my promise when we separated, and here I am before you," he paused for effect. "I said this before and will you answer me the same?"

Annabeth held her breath, mouthing the words.

Percy grinned, his smile melting Annabeth's heart. "Will you be the Wise Girl for this Seaweed Brain?"

No words had to be said. Annabeth's next actions had proved she said yes when she kissed him.

\----

**10 YEARS LATER**

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, do you accept Annabeth Diana Chase as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Percy stared at the beautiful Annabeth in front of him and was snapped back to reality when she lightly drummed her fingers on his arm. "Huh?" he said out loud, suddenly realizing it was THEIR wedding.

The entire crowd laughed before the priest silenced them.

"Yes, I do," His sea-green eyes stared lovingly into Annabeth's own grey ones.

"Annabeth Diana Chase, do you accept Perseus Achilles Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded. "I do."

The priest nodded happily as he declared: "You may now kiss the bride."

And kiss they did.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered, voice choking on happiness.

"I love you too, Wise Girl," Percy said softly as he kissed her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I know its WAYYY past March 29 but I've been modifying it since THAT author put me in the 'reportable offenses' community. So I removed the lyrics and changed a few words.
> 
> Also, sorry if you can't relate, the lyrics are supposed to be part of the story but what can I do?


End file.
